So serene
by StolenProdigy
Summary: For once Jade August West is happy and really feels it


**Don't even know what this is really just hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**_One night, one night to feel alive, to feel happy once more. To feel like ones old self. The feeling of pure amazing that you feel like your hallucinating. Like nothing is real but it is. For it feels so amazing because of her. so stupid and so random. i can recognize her laugh from a mile away. Shes so beautiful and will always be there for me even when i don't think it. Shes a little bit of everything , we are completely different but when we are together she brings so much energy in me its equal to the millions of superbowl fans on sundays maybe even more. To me she is the most fun person I know._**

**_She is honest and I can always get an opinion out of her._**

**_She is very trustworthy and knows all my secrets._**

**_Sometimes stuff goes on, but it has never lasted more than one night_**

**_I love spending time with her, but no one else knows._**

Sitting on my bedroom floor nerve wracked shaking, flipping my phone in the hand waiting for the message, I didn't want to be late to pick her up, I'm normally very punctual but tonight I'm so nervous, but also I didn't want to be early.

It was 6:00 so I decided to drive down to the meeting point to pick her up as that was the agreed time. But as I arrived no one was there so I decided to go in the little corner shop and wait in there.

I walked about 6 laps of the shop gaining many a strange look from shoppers. S in the end I just decided to sit down and read the backs of some of the magazines in the isle I was in.

About 10 minutes later and many strange whispers from shoppers I got a text that read

**_Where are you? Xoxoxoxoxox -Cat_**

I didn't even have time to reply before I saw her walk around the corner and my heart literally skipped a beat she looked absolutely perfect , in my head everything was gone but her

The only thing that snapped me out of my trance was a word

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey, c'mon" I waved as I began walking toward the door

I wanted nothing more than to run up to her and hug her but I couldn't so I stayed normal and walked out of the automatic doors to my car.

We both got in and all the way back to my house we just talked about random stuff. But I didn't care because it was her voice talking to me

As we pulled up I just got out of the car and waited for her to get out before I locked the car and I walked through my gates and not my house. I totally forgot that she had never been to my house before so I wired at the front door until I knew she was there this time and let her walk in first before I showed her through the living room and upstairs to my room.

And from that moment on I couldn't concentrate on a thing because standing before me was the most beautiful amazing creature I had ever met. And we were here on our own with no one else interfering. Now I was happy.

We talked for around an hour and a half before we needed to leave for the party I invited her too, to celebrate my cousins engagement, I was told I could bring a guest as my cousins were taking friends so I thought I'd try my luck and ask her if she wanted to come, and for once the luck was on my side because she said yes, and to top it off she was going to sleep over my house.

The car ride was rather short considering the venue was about 10 minutes away from my house. When we got there the place was packed and the music was banging sending vibrations up the spine, I was so stressed because I knew hardly anyone there but I felt an arm brush up against mine and I looked and she looked just as scared as I was because I was the only one she knew here so I just smiled at her and said to follow me because I'm going to get a table.

The party was rather bored except the fact we talked for the whole time and generally messed about hitting balloons in each others faces, throwing dollar sign confetti on each other, the party itself was boring but the fun we were having was bliss, I felt young and happy watching the hallucinogenic lights, so light, the same pattern yet so beautifully spinning, i was calm and so serene because I had the most beautiful and amazing guest there.

At around 11:30 we decided to leave as nothing interesting was going on and we had kind of run out of balloons. So we just drove home, in the car there was silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was comfortable we were both there yet both in our own little world.

I didn't need to show her into my house on the way back because she knew where to go so by the time I had locked the car she was already sitting on the bed again even after the party and being tired she still looked so beautiful, sometimes I wonder how she does it really every time I see her happy bubbly personality behind it she's just pure perfect its intoxicating.

A while later after we had both gotten changed we started talking about random things, what we want to do when we grow up and to my surprise she wanted to be a therapist a serious job, things about her surprise me all the time it's just bliss lying there so serene so amazing she was Cat and I was Jade and I love her more than annoying else in the world. For that night was perfect for with her I'm me. And I can be happy.

**_If every raindrop would be one of your smiles, I wish it rains heavily every second of every day, so that there is no space for unhappiness in your life. Because your smile to me is brighter than the sun. And every star combine_**

**_If you held up 11 roses in front of the mirror, you'd be looking at 12 of the most beautiful things in the world. And yes that means your included_**

**_Your voice, for me, is better than all my favorite songs put together._**

**_For every step that you take in your life, remember, I'm right behind you, always there with you no matter what you need or want._**

**_You have been a source of strength and support for me. I'm so glad that you're a part of my life._**

**_I'm filled with gratitude for the times we have spend together even if that's hardly any._**

**_You make me smile so easily. Can you be there, to do it, forever?_**

**_Your love is the cloud that covers my world from the darkness and the truth_**

**_The way you handled the challenging situation is admiring. I'm proud of you dear.I will walk with you side by side for only one condition: hide your wings every time we walk together because the whole world might know that you're my angel and you'd get taken away._**

**_If I had a penny every time I thought of you, I'd still miss you, but at least I would be rich. After meeting you this year, I know what I would ask from Santa this Christmas. I'm not sure what life could bring you. I'm not sure if dreams do come true. I'm not sure what love can do. But I'm sure about one thing. I love you. If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand._**

**_I love three things, the Sun, the Moon and You. The Sun for a day, the Moon for a night and you forever. I got my grammar correct today. I always faced problems in present, past and future tenses. I loved you. I love you. I will love you forever. _**


End file.
